disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpholomew
Morpholomew (Experiment 316) is another alien creation of Jumba Jookiba's experiments. He appears in the Lilo & Stitch TV series episode "Morpholomew." He is voiced my Michael Caine. Personality Morpholomew is a small red jelly-like experiment with two arms, two legs, a thin mouth and dark eyes that loves chicken legs (called by Jumba "over-sized Earth-fowl legs"). Designed to morph organisms into any other organism, after seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. However, someone who has been morphed keeps the same voice and needs 316 to change back. His one true place is at a costume store. He is seen in the American Dragon: Jake Long crossover episode. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, Lilo decides to enter the local skate competition in order to win a brand new skateboard, the Veloceraptor 1200, for her crush Keoni. Before the event, Stitch and her discover Experiment 316, a creature capable of giving anyone the appearance of someone else. Lilo uses this power in order to enter the competition as Keoni. In the meantime, Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud arrive at the Kaua'i skate competition. They are looking into the reports of undisguised magical creatures lurking on the islands of Hawaii (actually Jumba's Experiments), although Jake is more interested in winning the contest's grand prize. All of them separate to go on their own business: Lao Shi gets enamored by Ms. Hasagawa, Trixie and Spud head to the beach, Fu Dog goes to place some bets on Jake while the latter signs up for the skateboarding competition. Lilo does the same, but soon realizes that impersonating Keoni was probably a bad idea when she earns a low score. She asks for Experiment 316 to change her into absolutely anybody so she can start over, but registrations close before she gets a chance to sign up again. Stitch and Jake in a showdown Meanwhile, Jake, having spotted Experiment 316 with Lilo and mistaking it for a magical creature, transforms into the American Dragon and gets ready to pursue them. However, Jake is captured by Gantu who mistakes him for Experiment 316. Since Jake doesn't show for the competition, Lilo decides to turn into Jake with Experiment 316's help and enter in his stead. Meanwhile, Jake escapes Gantu's lair before he is transfered to Von Hämsterviel's asteroid and heads back to the skatepark. However, Lilo has already taken his place and fails once again to score any points. Trixie and Spud grow suspicious of Lilo (still disguised as Jake) while she throws a tantrum when Stitch tells her that Experiment 316 was captured by Gantu. They know something is up when Lilo panics upon hearing Fu Dog speak. The real Jake (in his Dragon form) arrives at that moment, and engages into a fight with Stitch. Before things get too far, Lilo manages to calm everyone down and explain the whole situation. Once everything is clarified to everyone, they decide to team up and retrieve Experiment 316. They go to Gantu's lair and fight against him to get Experiment 316 back. In the confusion, the team tricks Gantu into thinking he captured Experiment 316, when in reality Spud assumed the little creature's form and got kidnapped instead. Thanks to this, Jake and Lilo manage to get Experiment 316 back and change Gantu into a white little bunny as punishment for all the trouble he caused. The team then heads back to the skateboard competition where the winner claims the Veloceraptor 1200. Jake and Lilo are a bit bummed by this, but are happy to have made new friends. They leave on good terms and promise to see each other again soon. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-02-12h49m50s1777.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h11m31s207.png ImagesCACP4ZJ3.jpg|Morpholomew with Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Trixie and Fu Dog Lilo_and_Jake_Friends.png|Lilo with Jake Stitch_and_Jake_showdown.png|The American Dragon vs. Stitch Morpholomew.png|Morpholomew as Jake Long Trivia *When the American Dragon cast first encounters Stitch, they all think he's a messed up Leprechaun. *While Lao Shi and Ms. Hasagawa are on their date, they do stereotypical activities often associated with new couples: long walks on the beach, romantic dinner, and even a show-off of skills from Lao Shi. *It is revealed that Spud is afraid of sharks, although he gets over his fear at the end of the episode. *Spud is the one that finds Experiment 316's new name, Morpholomew. *In this episode, Jake's Dragon form's mane and spikes flutter in the wind when airborne, which is not the case in the actual American Dragon show. *The entire American Dragon cast is drawn in its Season 1 design. *This is the only crossover episode of American Dragon: Jake Long, but is the first of four for Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *When this episode aired for the first time on The Disney Channel, a new episode of American Dragon: Jake Long was also aired the same day ("The Long Weekend" of Season 1). *According to the broadcast information of the series, this episode is meant to take place after the episode "Body Guard Duty" of Season 1. *The scene where Lao Shi and Ms. Hasagawa eat spaghetti at a Hawaiian restaurant is a reference to a very similar scene featured in the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Television episodes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens